1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of exercising apparatus as taken in the direction of arrows 17--17 of FIG. 18 and more particularly to a novel exercising unit having multiple stations by which various muscles and muscle groups of the body can be selectively exercised and wherein the apparatus includes an adjustable tension means coupled to a movable carriage and to operable hand grips on a frame which is pivotally carried on a base susceptible for use in a horizontal or a vertical orientation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ a variety of exercise equipment in order to exercise and condition selected groups of muscles of the body. In some instances, a single apparatus may be used for more than one group; however, no machine appears to be available which will exercise all of the muscles in the body. In this connection, such a device must be susceptible for conversion from one station to another by employing alternate equipment sections or portions so that the exercising unit is versatile and adaptable to accommodate the user when exercising different body areas. Some attempts have been made to provide such a device, which requires expensive and multiple parts for achieving their intended purpose. Obviously, the size, expense and complexity are greatly increased so that such prior apparatus is not in wide use.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel universal exercising device which may provide the user with a choice of performing selected exercises by interchanging a variety of parts to the equipment so that selected muscle groups or muscles can be exercised. Such a device must be susceptible for use orientation in a vertical or in a horizontal position in order to effect wide and selected use.